


Draco's Secret Crush

by IceQueen1996



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1996/pseuds/IceQueen1996
Summary: Draco has a crush. He writes in his journal for two months from the point of realisation of his crush. Will he get the girl or will he be rejected? All is revealed in these journal extracts he's written.An Epistolary story.





	1. 3rd November 1998

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting all of my stories from FanFiction.Net onto here.
> 
> Please do enjoy.

3rd November 1998

I'm redoing my final year at Hogwarts, much to the dismay of my father who wants me to take over the family business. But even after all the late-night arguments; I boarded the train at 10.48 on the 1st September. I wanted to finish my education. So many people think I don't care about my education but I do. It probably didn't help that I earned myself a reputation of being a complete arse in lessons.

One person I wasn _'_ t expecting to see at school was Granger, I expected her to go get a job straight after the war just like Potter and Weasley had. Then again she always was a bookworm. But then again, since I've met her after the war, she's changed. Her once bushy hair had been tamed and now sat in elegant waves; her fringe covering her right eye.

She honestly looks gorgeous. Over the past month, we've been working together a lot as not many others came back to finish Hogwarts. Surprisingly we've been getting along well and we regularly end up in the library laughing about random things.

I'm surprised to be saying this but I have a crush on her. She has been on my mind for the past few days and I can't get her out. My father would be furious if he found out I had these sort of feelings for her but honestly I don't care.

I've got to go now for dinner and then I'm off to study more with ~~Grange~~... I meant Hermione.

Draco M.


	2. 15th November 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is keeping me distracted from my catastrophic love life which is a welcome distraction.  
> Here's the next chapter. :)

15th November 1998

Sorry it's been a while since I wrote in here but I've been trying to get Hermione to notice me.

I have figured out why I have a crush on her.

It's because she is very smart (which I've known for a while), she's highly attractive (her eyes are the colour of chocolate and they're so deep, you could get lost in them…which I have been doing) and very funny. She also has an amazing personality. She can put up a fight physically (she punched me in our third year, which I kinda deserved), emotionally and mentally. She is very good with words.

I keep catching myself staring at her across the Hall or across the classroom.

Here she comes, bye for now,

Draco M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad? Not bad? Review; I'll give you cookies.


	3. 21st November 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's read it so far. Much love to you all! x

21st November 1998

Last time I wrote in here was a while ago but when I signed off hurriedly, it was because Hermione saw me writing in here and was very surprised I would use a journal. I can see why. She nearly saw what I had written after grabbing you and nearly opened the front cover but I managed to distract her and get it back.

Honestly I nearly had a heart attack. If she saw what was written, she would know the truth. Although that's not a bad thing, it's not the way I want her to find out.

Yes I am considering telling her how I feel, however I'm not sure right now.

Time for Defence Against the Dark Arts,

Draco M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Yay. Drop me a comment below with your thoughts.


	4. 24th November 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I forgot to post yesterday's chapter, I'm posting two today.

24th November 1998

I am going to do it; I'm going to tell her. It's going to be very soon as well. It's also going to be very romantic so she swoons.

The reason I'm telling her is because she keeps blushing whenever I'm around or I smile at her. Merlin's beard, I hope she feels the same way. If not, I'm going to look like a complete prat.

So how am I going to do it you ask? Well I'm going to meet her at the library (her favourite place) by pretending I need help with some homework. I'll have a tux on and some roses and I'm going to ask her on a date.

Off to buy the roses,

Draco M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free hugs and cookies to those who drop me a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or Nay?


End file.
